Natal Segundo Renee Montoya
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Renee x Helena] [Kate x Maggie] [Renee's PoV] [Pós Convergence: The Question & Pré Rebirth] Durante sua estadia em Gotham City, Renee reflete sobre os acontecimentos passados desde a morte de Hernando Montoya até as vésperas do natal. * Yuri - F/F * .Oneshot.


**_Ps: A história se passa durante o limbo gerado depois que Convergence: The Question foi publicado. Também há citações de Gotham Central / Gotham City Contra o Crime._**

 ** _...Será que dá pra classificar essa história como um AU? (Nah)_**

 ** _E eu não sei porque não há tag para a Renee Montoya nas histórias do Batman aqui no FF dot Net. Por falta de pedido não é._**

 _ **Enjoy!~**_ [ya no me importa que me digan que soy mala / que en esta vida yo me siento muy feliz! / en la otra vida que es la que llaman la buena / yo sufrí mucho y por eso la cambie]

* * *

Dezembro.

Este é o mês do contra em Gotham City. O ultimo mês do ano que geralmente é conhecido por ser o mês da humildade e esperança ao redor do mundo parece não ter o mesmo significado aqui. As datas comemorativas de dezembro sempre foram comemoradas pelo avesso em Gotham City. Aonde deveria haver confraternização há brigas. Há violência. Há perigo. Há abuso e abandono. Tiros são disparados com mais frequência, e não são tiros de salvas. São tiros para ferir o próximo.

Ironicamente, dezembro também é o mês onde mais se faz propaganda enganosa, salvo o ano de eleições governamentais e o grande prêmio na loteria perto do fim do ano. Ah, e o consumismo é tão abusivo que chega a fazer sentido. Tudo graças a essa falsa sensação de paz e esperança que a mídia nos projeta. Os cidadãos de Gotham deveriam enxergar melhor. Saber bem o quanto esta devoradora de cabeças se aproveita do inocente e simbólico ideal que é o mês do nascimento de Jesus para gerar lucro desenfreado e sem escrúpulos.

Tch, sem contar a avareza. As famílias mais influentes disputam quem monta a decoração mais luxuosa. Até mesmo o próprio Governo Municipal entra na disputa... Enquanto nós tiras e todos os servidores públicos fazemos cálculos minuciosos para fazer o último salário do ano render pelo menos os próximos três meses do ano seguinte-

 _...Bom, no meu caso, fazia._

Certo. Sejamos francos. Eu quem deveria ter nascido em uma cidade melhor... O pior é que já têm virado rotina ouvir os gritos de aborrecimento e frustração da Helena pelos cômodos da quitinete e sempre pelo mesmo motivo.  
...Digamos que dezembro não é o melhor mês para ela também. Conciliar seu primeiro nome com o segundo fica mais difícil nesta época do ano fora as tempestades de neve que em nada nos ajuda. Mas mesmo assim ela não desiste do segundo nome, o nome social.

De certa forma até a entendo. A segunda paixão de Helena é exercer sua profissão de educadora, e me pego perguntando até hoje porque ela ainda não tentou ter um _florzito_ ou _florzita_ para criar e educar... E aí descubro que essa ideia não daria muito certo quando ela me pede orientações sobre quais gincanas fazer este ano para sua turma porque já está sobrecarregada demais para pensar por ela mesma mas mesmo assim não quer repetir a mesma idéia dos anos anteriores para não desapontar seus pimpolhos. A sugestão que dou é claramente absurda e justamente o tipo de sugestão que ela sabe que eu daria. E eu faço isso de propósito porque eu sei o real motivo de Helena não desejar ter filhos...

 _Para ser sincera nem mesmo eu gostaria de lembrar suas razões, mas eu lembro._

E não é birra minha quando digo que dezembro de longe será meu mês favorito. Primeiro porque foi o mês em que o câncer de Charlie o tirou da pouca sanidade que lhe restava. Segundo porque mesmo com o perdão de _mi papa_ as coisas não pareceram melhorar com minha mãe e irmãos. Assim que _papa_ se foi e com ele a colméia virtual que outro louco superpoderoso criou, eu fui convidada a participar da primeira ceia de natal da família Montoya sem _papa_ afinal mesmo com sua ausência era desejo dele unir a família novamente e eu realmente tinha fortes esperanças que isso poderia acontecer.

 _Ledo engano._

Só eu sei como isso me feriu.. Tenho plena certeza do perdão de _papa_ assim como também o perdoei em seu leito de morte. Mas os outros... Minha própria mãe repetindo seu discurso de ódio e desacreditando no que sou, tentando me empurrar para uma vida que não é minha. Até insultar a Dária ela insultou! E olha que já não estamos mais juntas há um bom quarto de anos. Meu irmão sequer trouxe meus sobrinhos para a ceia. Ele deu a estúpida desculpa de que seus filhos e sua esposa foram passar o Natal com a parte dela da família e ele não iria demorar para se juntar à eles. Que ele admitisse de uma vez por todas que tem vergonha do que sou ao invés de fazer promessas vazias. E eu sem dúvidas usei estas exatas palavras que desencadearam na última discussão com mamãe e ele, e resultaram na quebra definitiva de quaisquer laços que ainda me reste com estes dois.

Sim. Ficar mais furiosa do que fiquei àquele dia, impossível. No natal deste ano nem seus nomes mencionei em lugar e momento algum. Meu perdão e qualquer ligação com o restante da família foi enterrado junto ao meu amado _papa_. E eu sei que isso preocupou Helena... Assim como eu, ela também não tem um convívio lá muito pacifico com sua família... Arrisco dizer que a grande ferida dela chega a ser um abismo se comparada à minha. E ela não comenta, mas eu sei que ela não desejaria nem para o mais sórdido dos inimigos toda a dor que ela passou... Ok. Para certos inimigos _com certeza_ , mas sem dúvidas não para uma pessoa sem maldade no coração.

Mas o que me surpreende mesmo é alguém que não tem muita afeição por assuntos familiares como eu conseguir conviver sob o mesmo teto com outra pessoa afetuosa por mais de um mês... Que dirá mais de anos. Desta vez eu me superei... Na verdade a _Señorita_ Helena Bertinelli é a única colega de quarto na qual eu não desejo esganar todo dia e vice-versa.

E admiro seu esforço para fazer esta semana de Natal pelo menos agradável. Estou falando sério. A manhã do dia vinte e quatro foi chata de tão corriqueira. Me levantei cedo, já encontrando Helena acordada e preparando as carnes para cozimento enquanto ouvia o rádio sintonizado na faixa de frequência do GCPD. Me aproximei de onde ela estava para dar um beijo leve em sua bochecha e uma intencional passada de mãos em sua cintura para pegar o bat-pager do bolso de seu avental. Ignorando seu falso protesto irritado, comecei a ler os reportes das rondas desta madrugada. Realmente nada extravagante este ano, só ocorreu o esperado para uma véspera de Natal. Assim como no ano passado, o plano ardiloso de Ventríloquo de se aproveitar de uma fábrica de refino de açúcar para esconder cocaína ou Senhor Frio tentando congelar o Coral Especial de Natal da Praça Principal porque os coitados preferiram dar um pouco mais de arte e inovação aos irritantes Jingle Bells foram facilmente impedidos de se concretizar.

Eu sequer dei ouvidos às tão bem conhecidas vozes metalizadas saindo na rádio patrulha, apenas mordisquei e mastiguei o pão puro sem vontade enquanto observava Helena trucidar e xingar e extravasar seus demônios na peça de carne ainda crua. Hoje eu não queria sair de jeito nenhum... Mas sabia que a Hel literalmente faria do meu dia um _inferno_ se eu não saísse, então eu me forcei à sair para a rua... Como Renee Montoya mesmo. Nada de _máscara pseudodérmica_ e _fedora_ e muito menos _perguntas_. Que toda a chateação do Natal fique às custas da família morcego hoje.

...Mas claro que a Helena não me deixaria sair como Civil sem querer que eu traga algo para ela. Como não fazer uma graça e chamá-la de esposa _bela, recatada e do lar_ sem acabar me desviando do rolo de massa? Isto definitivamente não seria a gente! De qualquer forma vou tentar não esquecer de comprar mais queijo provolone e salame por que a gente comeu tudo durante a madrugada... Só preciso me preparar psicologicamente para encarar os supermercados lotados primeiro. Claro que antes de sair do apê ela me deu uma lista de compras maior do que já tínhamos combinado de comprar e eu reclamei do exagero, recebendo um _"Você prefere que eu faça as compras e você cozinhe então, Renee? Não né? Foi o que pensei._ "

É minha gente, essa é a famigerada Helena Bertinelli e seu infalível poder de persuasão. Eu nem me prestei à falar mais um "a" e saí prédio afora. Como ainda pode estar um frio de bater queixo aqui fora com todo esse movimento de pessoas e carros e carroças? Gotham City definitivamente é uma cidade incomum. Por mais que eu conheça suas ruas de cor e salteado, eu não mais desejo fazer parte deste lugar de jeito nenhum.

...Mas já que estou na cidade, dar uma rápida passada no restaurante da Dária para tomar uma xícara de café antes de eu me perder no mar de gente dentro do supermercado não vai doer. Mesmo não estando mais juntas, ainda muito aprecio a companhia dela, fora que ela vende umas _Majaretes_ divinas aqui. Ainda bem que conseguimos manter ao menos um bom relacionamento de amizade mesmo depois de todas as faltas que tive com ela... O Perdão é uma benção mesmo. Tê-la procurado assim que _papa_ se foi foi a melhor decisão que fiz na vida. Restauramos aquele nível saudável de convivência e confiança que me permite receber um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado na bochecha que deixa a atual esposa de Dária morrendo de ciúmes, mas até mesmo ela sabe que maldade no ato não há. Se houvesse, Dária não faria gracejos por eu ter pedido uma porção extra para levar para a Hel e não me cobraria trazê-la à seu restaurante para conhecer a colega cozinheira. Eu só fico aqui salivando e imaginando as delícias que vão sair das mãos dessas duas...

Agora sim estou disposta a enfrentar Gotham City e seus inúmeros leões. Eu não devia de jeito nenhum, mas vou me aventurar no mercado municipal e torcer para sair de lá inteira. E acredite, saí de lá me sentindo uma verdadeira sobrevivente do caos pré natalino, e ainda acenei de volta para alguns amigos policiais que patrulhavam as ruas e me viram caminhando com as bolsas de compras nas mãos. E estou aliviada por não ter sido reconhecida pela Kate e pela Maggie quando as avistei descendo a escadaria do GCPD de mãos dadas. A Maggie que conheço nunca ousaria tal ato tão próximo ao seu local de trabalho, mas aposto que Kate a persuadiu do seu jeito único de persuadir qualquer um. Hnf. Que elas sejam felizes longe de mim.

E quando passei pelo atalho que sempre uso para chegar ao apartamento de Helena, fui surpreendida por uma até que bem conhecida figura.

— - -Batman!

— Renee.

 _Não importa as tantas e quantas vezes que ele se espreita e se revela na surdina, meu susto é sempre o mesmo._

— Será que você nunca vai topar comigo como uma pessoa normal? Curioso como você não mudou suas maneiras em todos estes anos que te conheço.

 _Ele, como de se esperar, se manteve impassível. Sigh._

— E então Senhor Morcego, como vai?

— Sua parceria com a Helena é inusitada, porém proveitosa. Continue assim.

 _Sempre direto ao ponto. Isso é uma das inúmeras coisas que eu admiro nele. Não consegui deixar de escapar um sorriso de canto de lábios._

— Claro, claro. Obrigada pelo _elogio._

 _E ele esboçou uma rara e rápida expressão surpresa que logo foi abafada pela usual frieza_.

— Isso não era- - = _caham=_ Ela é uma pessoa que preza pelas suas _companhias_.

— É, deu pra notar.

 _Sem falar mais nada ele atirou a bat-corda em direção a um prédio alto e se posicionou para mergulhar nas sombras._

— Hey, Feliz Natal.

— Hm.

 _Batman nem se prestou a olhar em minha direção, apenas puxou o cabo de aço para pegar impulso e se lançar no ar e se transformar em um borrão preto no meio do céu. Dei um sorriso aberto e balancei minha cabeça negativamente._

— Tsc tsc, esse aí não muda nunca.

E segui para meu destino final.

Assim que pus o pé em casa fui recebida com a melodiosa voz de _Melida_ _Rodrigues_ seguida de _Carmen Maureira._ Pelo visto Helena chafurdou a coleção de discos de vinil que herdei de _papa_ e os colocou pra tocar enquanto preparava a comida. Nós ouvimos disco por disco até a hora de Helena se arrumar para ir até a Catedral de Gotham City assistir à Missa do Galo como boa Católica Apostólica Romana que é. Eu prontamente recusei o convite de acompanhá-la. Prefiro ficar aqui vigiando nosso apartamento de qualquer trombadinha que ouse invadir... Ainda bem que ela entendeu o recado como _"vou só ficar deitada aqui até a hora de ceiar"_. Garota esperta.

E ela até que fez uma tremenda ceia para só duas pessoas. _Bacalhau empanado, Panetone, Torrone, Scacciata, Pernil recheado com bacon e linguiça_ e tudo que for te deixar saciada por dias. Um verdadeiro banquete, isso sim! E quando perguntei do porquê dela não ir comemorar o Natal com suas amigas _Rapinas_ ela me disse que todas preferiram dar atenção especial aos familiares esse ano e sugeriram que ela fizesse o mesmo. Até eu me sentiria rejeitada com uma resposta assim... Mas aí eu praticamente engasguei o pernil de porco quando ela disse que sua família agora sou eu. _"Claramente você tem que escolher uma família melhor"_ , eu disse a ela. _"Família não se escolhe e você sabe disso"_ , ela me respondeu e ainda completou: _"Vínculos, por outro lado, sim"._

Com uma resposta tão profunda como essa eu nem quis mais argumentar pois no fundo eu sabia que Helena falava sério quanto a isso. Creio que todo este seu esforço de se manter presente seja mais por ela mesma que por mim... Exceto a parte das piadinhas sem graça típica das festas de fim de ano. Tch, eu inocentemente achei ter me livrado de ouvir pérolas como _"Nossa ceia é sem peru"_... Até houve uma hora em que nós ainda estávamos arrumando a mesa com as sobremesas e a Hel do -n-a-d-a- se deitou em cima da mesa de uma forma irresistivelmente sexy e me encarou com um olhar que destilava afronta, e ainda disse _"Não sou pavê... Sou pacumê."_ ...Eu quase desmaiei na hora e ela ainda riu de mim, me chamando de lésbica inútil, aquela Hel besta.

Ao menos não estávamos à espera de parente algum para nos constranger e perguntar como vão os namoradinhos.

Engraçado foi a ceia ter durado a semana toda, visto que isso só acontece com família que come pouco. Depois eu que sou exagerada! Pelo menos fomos muito bem servidas até os últimos dias do ano... Exceto pela onda de crimes pois Gotham City nunca para... Até mesmo no último dia do ano. E em vez de combater os vilões de Gotham mascaradas, decidimos gastar o último dia deste ano de forma mais significativa. Visitamos o orfanato da cidade e ajudamos as freiras a distribuir a ceia de ano novo para os pobres e desabrigados e voltamos para casa somente no cair da noite. Helena quase que adotou um pobre coitado mas eu precisei trazê-la de volta para a realidade de que ela não é _Bruce Wayne_ para sair adotando crianças para treiná-las e transformá-las em combatentes mirins... Fora que estes guris merecem pessoas melhores que nós. Ainda bem que ela me deu ouvidos.

Quando finalmente estacionadas no sofá da sala, gastamos as poucas energias que restou assistindo um filme pastelão enquanto comíamos queijo e salame com vinho e uvas pois a ceia do Natal acabou dois dias atrás e realmente não movemos uma palha para comprar mais comida.

E claro que eu não queria sair janela afora nos últimos minutos do ano.

— Pela milionésima vez, não, _Helena Rosa._

— Vamos lá, Renee. Suba no terraço comigo!

— Não, Nope, no, non, iie e todos os _nãos_ que eu não consegui dizer em outras línguas.

 _Imagina se dona Helena Bertinelli aceita não como resposta?_

— Vamos lááááá ughhh! Levanta, Renee!

 _Ela já saiu me puxando pelo braço até a escada sem nem me dar espaço para mais protestos._

— Tá bom, tá bom! Por que você tem sempre que ser tão bruta?

— Você me conheceu assim, _ragatza_.

— Que seja... Vou assistir os _maledetos_ fogos com você por cinco minutos e nenhum minuto a mais, ouvi-

— - oh.

 _Droga, paguei língua._

— Eu te falei. Bertwinelli: 1, Monteimosa: 0.

— Desta vez nós nem apostamos nada, Hel...

— Isso porque eu _sempre_ ganho.

— Tsc... Este ano... Só este ano eu vou perdoar você pelo esquema sujo que me fez esta semana.

— O que? Uma pequena ceia á moda italiana? A árvore de Natal e a fantasia de Mamãe Noel? O suéter com estampa de bolachas recheadas como presente? Ah, por favor.

— Você _sabe_ que a fantasia foi golpe baixo.

— Oh cale a boca e assista a queima de fogos.

— _Si Señorita_...

 _Certamente, a Hel é minha família agora..._

— Feliz ano novo, Helena.

E a abracei forte para só soltar ano que vem.

 _Fin~_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Caramba, toda vez que eu editava os arquivos no word que eu deixo separado por shipp eu me perguntava "pq não postar essa fic de uma vez por todas?" Até os memes estão velhos hu3!_**

 ** _Até o The New 52 já flopou e Rebirth tá sobrevivendo até sabe lá quando!_**

 ** _Até a Renee já reapareceu no universo DC e já sumiu de novo pois até hoje tô esperando aquele especial de publicações selo Black Label que foi anunciado no inicio do ano de 2018 e nada até agora kkkk ( DC sua maldita! )_**

 ** _Até a Maggie já rodou e Kate e Renee voltaram a namorar e tiveram até um filho adotivo (bombshells) e o paradeiro do Vic Sage tá desconhecido, coitado.._**

 ** _Enfim, feliz ano novo galerê!_**

 ** _(161215)(311218)_**


End file.
